Dirty Magic
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Even though Jimmy Novak was drunk, he still felt the absence of Castiel like a gaping wound to the flesh of his soul. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary: written for the Supernatural kink meme on the LiveJournal community spn_castiel, with the prompt - Jimmy/Castiel - Castiel possesses Dean's body while looking after a drunk Jimmy. Drunk!Jimmy decides to show Castiel what pleasure feels like with a blowjob. Title taken from the song of the same name by The Offspring.

Dirty Magic.

Even though Jimmy Novak was drunk, he still felt the absence of Castiel like a gaping wound to the flesh of his soul. He missed Castiel, missed the angel's presence within him, missed the feeling of belonging, the feeling of safety the angel provided, of feeling like he was serving some higher purpose other than his own.

And so Jimmy drank, to try and forget the loss of Castiel, to forget the feeling of almost rejection that the departure of the angel had given him.

And so Dean Winchester worried.

In the short time that Dean had come to know the other man - to know Jimmy Novak without the angel riding him - he'd grown to like him, to like the man that he had been before Castiel. Of course, Dean missed Castiel like a gaping wound to his soul too, but knew by the desperation in Jimmy's eyes, that the other man felt the angel's absence more keenly than he.

And Castiel knew all of this. He'd been called away, to be reprimanded in Heaven for all of his actions upon the Earth, yet still he knew, he still was aware of the emotions that battled with Dean and Jimmy both. And so he returned, not to Jimmy, but to Dean, even though the hunter wasn't chosen like Jimmy was. The drink inside Jimmy prevented the angel from re-entering the vessel as he should have done, so the angel chose the closest vessel possible to Jimmy without it being Jimmy himself.

Jimmy, too drunk at first to notice, lolled upon the worn chair in their current motel room, eyes slightly dead to the world as a bottle of vodka drooped from lifeless fingers, and a few stray moans escaped the man's lips.

Dean was brushing his teeth, getting ready to go to bed, when Castiel came into the minimal bathroom, striking down from Heaven like a lightning bolt, and bathing the room in Heavenly light. Dean's back stiffened, his toothbrush clattering into the basin with the force of an Angel of the Lord possessing him, taking control, making him cry out in horror and almost pain.

He blinked and the pain was gone, Dean was gone, locked down tight in a dark deep recess of the man's body and all that remained was Castiel himself staring back at Dean Winchester's face reflected back in the mirror in front of him. Castiel made the eyes blink once, twice, trying to get used to the feel of Dean, when all he'd been used to was Jimmy, how Jimmy had felt. Dean felt alien in comparison.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, blinking again in confusion, lifting one hand to touch his reflection.

A vague thought floated to the surface of Castiel's awareness, calling attention to the fact that Dean was trying to talk to him.

_hey! hey, Cas! get outta me already, will ya?_ _or at least go help Jimmy. he needs you_.

"Jimmy," Castiel said, slowly, voice pitched lower than Dean's had ever been, which sounded weird to the man sharing body space with the angel.

Castiel withdrew Dean's hand from the mirror before he walked awkwardly, stiffly through to the other room, trying to get used to the new body, trying to get used to the bigger frame of the elder Winchester. The angel was more used to the slighter frame of Jimmy Novak after all.

Jimmy himself was still slumped in his chair, bottle slipping dangerously close to the floor now, in danger of dumping its contents to the floor if the man wasn't careful. As if sensing the change in the air, the addition of angelic presence lightening the air around him, Jimmy looked up, lifting his weary head to look at Dean. He did not look quite as drunk as he had a few moments earlier. His eyes were clearer and looked a little more focussed, eyes seeming back to their normal shine rather than the dull blue of previous days.

"Castiel," Jimmy said, voice brighter in his recognition.

"Jimmy," came Castiel's familiar tones, from out of Dean's mouth.

"Castiel! You came back," Jimmy said, stumbling to his feet with some difficulty.

Although he was not quite as drunk as he was, he still was not sober. He blinked out his confusion, brow creasing in a frown, then set in determination as he made his way over to the angelically charged Dean. He just made it across the room, before he fell to his knees in front of the hunter, almost looking as though he was praying before Dean.

"Where did you go?" Jimmy asked the angel.

"I had to go. I had other duties in Heaven. I am sorry," Castiel said, looking away from Jimmy, lips thinning in familiar angelic disapproval despite the change of face.

"No! No, you're not, Castiel. You son of a bitch, if you were truly sorry, you would not have left me. If you were truly sorry, you would have returned to me," Jimmy said, reaching up almost blindly to grip Dean's faded T-Shirt with one trembling hand.

"I am sorry," Castiel repeated, turning inwards slightly to question Dean as to what was wrong with Jimmy.

_he's drunk, Cas. he missed ya. we all missed ya_, came Dean's thought wave, sounding amused even in Castiel's new head.

At Castiel's feet, Jimmy had begun to weep piteously, fist balling in Dean's T-Shirt, creasing the fabric badly.

_Cas, help him,_ Dean begged.

"I can't. I don't know how," Castiel said aloud, drawing Jimmy's attention back to the angel again.

"You don't know how - what?" Jimmy asked, searching Dean's face closely, as though searching for the angel inside.

He blinked in wonder when he almost saw the angel peer out from Dean's eyes, turning the green slightly white and shining for an all too brief moment, and Jimmy smiled in recognition.

"What to do to make you feel better. You need to be less drunk," Castiel said.

Dean laughed at the angel, and Castiel tilted his head again, wondering what was so funny.

"You need to sober up," Castiel said next to Jimmy, at Dean's prompting.

"I will. Just come back to me, Cas. Take me again," Jimmy pleaded, staring up at Castiel with such open admiration that the angel almost smiled.

He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have devotion such as this human gave, had almost forgotten the respect once accorded to the angelic choirs.

"When you sober up, then I'll return," Castiel promised, with a slow nod so typical of the angel.

_the sooner the better. it's no joke sharing your body with another man_ ghosted Dean's voice to Castiel.

The angel ignored Dean, but then again, Castiel was sometimes good at that. He looked down upon the man kneeling before him, seeing that the man, in his own way, loved him only, wanted the angel more than life itself. Jimmy's soul was stolen in a way, taken hostage by a higher power. Understanding flooded the celestial being, infused him with light and love, and some of that power leaked out from his eyes.

As if seeing that, Jimmy slowly stopped his piteous sobbing, and looked up at Castiel with unbridled wonder, blinking owlishly in the sudden wash of angelic light.

"Will you promise to serve me only?" Castiel asked the kneeling Jimmy. "If I return, will you stop what you're doing now?"

"Anything, Cas," Jimmy said, with a bob of his head in assent, never taking his eyes from Castiel's.

Then a devious grin split his face, making his already boyish good looks seem more radiant somehow.

"In return, at least let me give you something in return," he said, still grinning.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, and Dean waited, both wondering what Jimmy was about to do.

"Let me show you pleasure like you've never known it," Jimmy continued. "You're an angel, let me show you what it's like to be human, at least for a little while."

_son of a bitch,_ Dean moaned, but he did not tell Castiel to get Jimmy to stop, despite guessing where this was going.

Instead, Dean's body betrayed him, cock giving an interested jerk at the thought of what was to come. A moan echoed through Castiel's consciousness, and desire, lust confused him. The angel did not stop Jimmy, just stood there in a borrowed body while Jimmy unzipped Dean's pants and pulled them roughly aside. Dean's boxers soon followed suit and Dean groaned again when the cold air chilled across his erection.

Castiel retreated a little, giving Dean a little more control, while still observing, still feeling, still curious about what was happening. Both angel and man moaned when Jimmy's mouth closed around Dean's cock, Dean's desire flooding through both beings as Jimmy slowly drew his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, right to the very head.

Castiel came to the surface more, pushing Dean aside a little, both enjoying the feel of Jimmy's lips, tongue, teeth working over Dean's erection, moans falling from Castiel's borrowed mouth. Castiel threaded fingers in Jimmy's dark hair, encouraging Jimmy with moans and ragged breaths, choked gasps, enjoying the feel of Jimmy sucking, applying the right pressure when it was needed. Jimmy's cheeks hollowed out slightly, his eyes closed against the world, concentration taken with giving Castiel pleasure.

Castiel felt Dean's body coming undone, felt the orgasm pooling in Dean's abdomen, becoming stronger, inescapable and Castiel cried out when Dean came, gripping Jimmy's shoulder, wings erupting from Dean's body to flap uncontrollably in the small confines of the motel room. Dean's cries of pleasure were muted by Castiel's own, which shattered glass and set a distant car alarm into squealing life.

The angel stared up at the ceiling, hand still gripping Jimmy's shoulder, the other still laced through the other man's hair, as Jimmy pulled off of him, to lick Dean's already softening member clean.

_oh God,_ Dean's voice resounded through Castiel's being.

Jimmy looked up at Castiel then from his position on the floor, eyes more focussed than they had been before, proving that the man was m ore sober than he'd started the night off as. Castiel was still coming down from borrowed feelings of bliss, and didn't notice when Jimmy finally stood, to hover uncertainly before the angel. Jimmy was smiling a little - he knew that Castiel had enjoyed it, could see it by the distant look in his eyes when Castiel finally looked at him.

"It's time," was all Castiel said, and Jimmy bowed his head before him.

The angel reached out, taking Jimmy's face between two gentle hands, before leaving Dean's body, arching over to enter Jimmy, regaining control of his chosen vessel. Dean slumped slightly against the wall behind him, watching as Jimmy's eyes, mouth, even nostrils glowed a steady blue-white light, which gradually dimmed, and Castiel was once again staring out through Jimmy's blue eyes.

Dean grinned tiredly at Castiel, pulling his boxers and jeans back into place, before saying - "Don't think I'm letting you get away with doing that once!"

A ghost of a smile brightened the angel's expression, before he said - "The same goes for you, Dean."

Man and angel smiled at one another, amused at their shared experience of a few moments before, their silence shattered by Sam crashing into the room, looking dazed, confused, almost frightened.

"What the hell happened? The window's shattered, and car alarms are going off! What happened?" Sam asked, looking about the room, gaze finally settling upon Dean and Castiel.

"Castiel came," was all Dean said, a smile tugging at his lips and crinkling the corners of his eyes in amusement.

"He's back?" Sam asked, peering at Jimmy closely and seeing that the man's stance had altered from the friendly slouch into more rigid angelic pose.

"If you like," Dean replied, turning away to hide his ever widening grin.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said, with an incline of his head.

"Hi, Cas! Now, can we leave, before the broken windows attract attention?" Sam pointed out, also pointing to the shattered window behind him.

Dean didn't reply, just gathered up his scattered clothing, stuffing them into his bag. Sam did the same, while Castiel performed his little wrist twist to pack Jimmy's stuff neatly away. All three had long gone by the time the motel manager had arrived on the scene to find out what had happened to his window...

fin


End file.
